As is known, motor vehicles involved in an accident are subjected to repairs which generally include work to repair the body.
Body shop specialists, after fixing the damage, often must take the motor vehicle to a center equipped with instruments for measuring and correcting the alignment of the wheels of the motor vehicle, because the wheels of a motor vehicle involved in an accident usually lose their alignment.
These alignment measurement and correction instruments are available at tire specialists or repair shops.
Therefore, after repairing the motor vehicle, the body shop specialist is forced to waste time in moving the vehicle from his location to the approved center for measuring and correcting the alignment of the wheels.
To obviate this problem, some body shop specialists acquire these wheel alignment measurement and correction instruments.
However, it is evident that such a choice entails considerable expenses for the purchase of the necessary instruments and requires a certain amount of space in order to place said instruments within the body shop.